A gate driving circuit of a display device includes a plurality of shift register units, which are cascaded and output scanning signals sequentially. Each register unit includes a plurality of thin film transistors. During an output period of operation of the shift register unit, a pull-up node is at a high level, to control a pull-up module connected to the pull-up node to be turned on so that an output terminal of the shift register unit outputs a signal at a high level; during periods other than the output period (such as an input period and a pull-down period), a pull-down node is at a high level, to control a pull-down module connected to the pull-down node to be turned on so that the signal at the output terminal of the shift register unit is pulled down to be at a low level.
In order to cause the shift register unit to output signals at a low level during the input period and the pull-down period, a signal at a high level is generally input to the pull-down node through a clock signal terminal so that a pull-down transistor controlled by the pull-down node is turned on during the input period and the pull-down period. However, in this case, potential of the pull-down node may directly rise from a low level to a high level, which will cause the potential of the pull-down node to be unstable and easily drift, so that the pull-down module controlled by the pull-down node operates unstably, and noise easily occurs in the shift register unit during periods other than the output period (such as an input period).